


Glass Castles

by crimsilentlce



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Burning Rescue Captain Kray Foresight, Governor Lio Fotia, M/M, Mad Burnish Galo, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance is later but the world build is now, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsilentlce/pseuds/crimsilentlce
Summary: Governor Fotia was always at the top of the world. The city of Promepolis, the esteemed Fotia Foundation, the love of the citizens… hell, even this building. Though, it was severely limited by the fact that he was always stuck in a cycle of office work, assessing damage from Burnish fires, and supporting the city… Rinse and repeat.One fateful day, he is called out by the Mad Burnish Leader.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. What Once Was Close to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Crim!
> 
> Trying this out on my own and again, no beta reader. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> To be honest, I was holding onto this idea for a while and though this world it is not very fleshed out as I would have liked... I do hope it is something worthwhile.

The city of Promepolis. His people and the place he was told to protect.

‘A lot has changed since the first time I came up here.’ He couldn’t help but think to himself as he stares down from the highest floor of the central Foundation building. He didn’t think that the expression “being on top” was taken quite literally when he was sworn into office. If he was being honest with himself, being at the highest point of the tallest skyscraper made himself feel smaller than the buildings he sees below him. 

He doesn’t hear it but can see tiny cars move past various districts to their destination. Hints of green trees planted along the sidewalks as people amble along the curbs. A sea of buildings in a peaceful bubble. The day was still bright as the view gave the place a more sunny disposition than he feels.

Sighing from boredom, he keeps his stare to the view past the window panes. Beyond the southern city limits are the deserts that stretch past the horizon along with the lush forests of the northern mountain peaks. He would rather be anywhere but here. Not that he’s ever left the city before, his position is too important to be leaving without anyone noticing.

Still the vastness of the beyond tempts him with the unknown. He sits in his chair and just daydreams about what it would be like to feel a woodsy breeze run its course through his hair or rub the dust out of his eyes. Feet taking him far, far away under the sweltering sun. But alas, it could only be what stays in his head. A dream and nothing more. 

Knowing of the dangers beyond the city limits, he really shouldn’t desire to go further than he dares to hope for. Not while there are reams of documents and projects to be read through. Legislation to be approved and meetings to attend. There was so much to do but so little time. A whirlwind of paper and people that come in and out of the building while he stays in the center of it all. ‘For the people,’ he mentally chants to himself, hoping it would give him enough motivation to push through. He gets back to signing his name on all the forms that have been read through and corrected.

No one tells you after the campaign that being the governor also required a lot of approval and paperwork. After inheriting the Foundation from his family, the workload has increased three-fold. His secretaries and the Foundation’s lead scientist wouldn’t let him fall behind if they could help it but they also made sure that he got enough breaks so he wouldn’t wear himself out. 

At least, while they were keeping an eye on him. 

Now that he’s alone and placed the last signature on the page, he couldn’t help his irritation at the lack of work before his next appointment. There was always room for improvement and the people that voted him into office only deserved his best performance. Time was very precious and isn’t a commodity to be wasted… yet here he was.

He tries to look around for some other productive activity to be completed but to no avail. The custodians clean this place spotless and while the piles of work were high, they were organized by importance and urgency.

Everything was as it should be. 

He should be satisfied with that… so, why this feeling of discontent?

The large, clear glass and white walls made the place feel more sterile than it should for a private office. The fact that the building was designed to reflect excess sunlight meant that the interior was darker without the use of additional fluorescent lighting. No distractions present aside from the ones he makes himself. A smooth voice breaks the dark silence of the room.

“Boss, your lunch meeting with the Captain of Burning Rescue 4 is in fifteen minutes. I believe this is regarding the new tech that he’s suggesting be implemented throughout the city,” one of his secretaries stuck his head in from outside the office door, eyes expectant.

“Okay, thank you.” He stood up a little too quickly from his desk and straightened out his legs, hoping they didn’t fall asleep on him. He zips up the white leather jacket up to his cravat. Making sure that he completed all the paperwork to be taken off of his desk, he stepped out of his office. His face smooths out from absolute boredom to solemn determination.

Once he’s on top, Governor Fotia doesn’t back down.


	2. A Pierced and Bleeding Heart

“It’s always an honor to work with you, Governor Fotia.” Kray Foresight in his bright red rescue jacket over his white t-shirt. He held out his hand for a handshake as their time together was almost up.The two wrapping up a quick lunch together to discuss safety changes regarding the Burnish threat that looms the city from within and afar. 

The famous captain of Burning Rescue 4. Kray Foresight is a very imposing man, arms all muscle and more than a couple heads taller than Lio himself. A person you never ignored whenever he walked into the room. Despite that, the captain always has that smile that almost never leaves his face and a calm and steady voice that doesn’t waver. His physical appearance and his personality contrasted each other, like one aspect of him doesn’t suit the other.

“Likewise” Lio took the hand in stride as he tried to shake the unsettling feeling off his shoulders. He doesn’t exactly hate the man in particular but he is well known as the city’s hero. 

And who can hate the one who saves his people from the flames?

Not one citizen hasn’t heard of Foresight’s heroic exploits, especially those involving attacks from the Mad Burnish terrorist gang. There were older officials that still like to reminisce over his deeds from when the Captain was just a college student and long before he joined the ranks, one story involving him nearly losing his arm trying to help a Burnish from hurting himself. However, the younger generation is also left in awe. Just last week, Lio decided to visit the orphanage he was brought up in and all the kids that were rescued from the most recent Mad Burnish attack were telling him about the greatness of Captain Foresight. 

Unfortunately, that means the Captain has a lot of political clout and held power to sway the public’s opinion. Although he knows the Foundation is one of his major supporters, he does get along with other minor officials and scientists alike and work with them to achieve his ideals. 

Why he doesn’t run for any government position is beyond Lio’s understanding. Captain Foresight is a hard-worker, willing to put himself in constant danger to help people, and always had ideas that improved the city tremendously. So, these lunch meetings with him were on a monthly basis. They were just discussing the construction of containment chambers for the captured Burnish as well as the mass production of the absolute zero-freezing bullet.

‘This man is a genius. No man should be allowed to have this much talent,’ he couldn’t help but think once he considered this man’s reputation. If he wasn’t currently a captain or in a government position, he would have done well as a scientist. 

Still, Lio can’t help but pity the citizens that had the Burnish mutation. Despite the bad reputation the Burnish was gaining, he can’t help but feel downhearted about the whole situation. The sudden ability to control fire wasn’t something in their power to control. It’s called a “mutation” for a reason but even this unfortunate circumstance still puts the populace in danger. 

Are these Burnish not his people, too? 

The city currently has orders that pressed for the Burnish to be separated out until they can control their new abilities. Their containment was for their own good, in order to not wreck havoc among the rest of the people. While it is not the ideal solution, it was for the best interest of everyone involved.

Lio nodded once in approval, "I look forward to our next scheduled meeting, Captain Foresight. Your ideas are revolutionary as ever." Give credit where credit is due. He had to stay on this man’s good side despite not fully agreeing to how this whole ordeal is taken care of. 

All the captain gives the young governor is his ever-present smile as he let go of his hand. "Of course, I will give your secretary my next availability. After all, none of my ideas would be a reality without the aid of the Fotia Foundation." 

Along with his more recent achievements, Foresight has been on the receiving end of many of the Foundations grants ever since his university days. Lio heard that he once worked as an intern under the great Professor Deus Prometh before he passed. From his understanding, most of the grants were used for making prototypes of his innovations and partly used by his employees at the station for improvements to rescue protocols. Since then, the city-state of Promepolis has advanced so much and has been regarded as a stronghold against Burnish attacks.

“Another day, then. Farewell and have a good week, Captain.” A final dismissal. Both of them were busy people, of course. Lio can’t stall from the dark room for long. He knows that a new stack of documents is waiting on his desk already.

“You too, Governor.” Captain Foresight turns his back and steps out of the meeting office. Lio watches silently as he watches the man turn the corner towards the elevators back down to the city below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took me a while to do. This is honestly a stab in the dark for me so I don't know how far I will get in this alone. Decided to divide it up in short bites to make it easy on me.


End file.
